Tale To Tell
by Sheya
Summary: Crossover with InuYasha Ranma YYH SailorMoon Pokemon and Megaman- I changed the category to Anime Crossovers Right now this is just character back story the reall story will start soon.
1. Kagome

****

Tale to Tell

Kagome

She loved to sit at her window and look at the Go-Shinboku Tree - after all,  
that's where he spent most of his time these days. After they had defeated   
Naraku, InuYasha decided that they would all be safer if they stayed in   
the future. 

Kaede had come with them because the battle with Naraku had badly wounded  
her and a wandering priestess had come to her town looking for a place to   
settle down. Kaede and Jijichan had hit it off they were now good friends. 

Sango and Miroku had quickly fit in to modern society, with some help from   
Kagome's mother. She still did not know where her mother got the ID  
packets for all her friends. Both Sango and Miroku went to college; Miroku  
studying ancient religions, Sango studying myth and folklore. 

InuYasha had died his hair black and disguised his   
demonic features. For some reason, even though he could make his claws   
and eyes human he could do nothing about his fangs and hair, so he dyed   
his hair. She had once met a guy with fangs from Nerima, so he did not  
worry about his fangs as much. He was now going to school with her. 

Shippo used his shape-shifting abilities to look human; he was also making  
himself stronger so he could hold the shape longer. Kirara was playing   
housecat for Sango. 

Kikyo had sacrificed her body to stop Naraku at the last minute. Her soul   
returned to Kagome. Kagome was remembering bits and pieces of Kikyo's  
life in her dreams, but they were not affecting her - to her it was like  
watching a movie. 

She felt that life was good these days; her brother loved having InuYasha   
around, just like having an older brother, and Shippo was a younger brother.  
She was extremely content with her life, and she was also getting much  
better grades, so she could choose any high school that she wanted. InuYasha  
only had interest in school so that he could be with her, but for all that he   
got better grades than she did. 

But now she had to get ready for school.


	2. Ranma

****

Tale to Tell

Ranma

He was sitting on the roof of his grandfather's house . . . well, more like   
mansion. After the failed wedding things in Nerima had gotten better for   
a time, but then things just got worse. His mother decided that Genma   
had to fix his own mistakes. She pulled him out of Furnikin High School   
and brought him to her fathers' home. She told all the girls that if they   
followed him without first realizing that he was not someone's possession,  
that he was a living being with thoughts, feelings, desires and needs, then   
there would be legal ramifications. She told Ku Lon that if she ever came   
after him again that she would make sure that the Amazons did not survive.  
But she also said that if Ranma decided that he wanted to go to China and   
live with Shan Pu then she would not stop him. But it had to be his choice.

His mother told him today that she had something important to tell him   
after school. He was starting a new High School today. When his mother   
realized just what he had asked his teachers to do when it came to his   
grades she was surprised. Over the past year and a half he had been getting  
high marks but he kept that from everyone. He had asked his teachers to   
make everyone believe that he was not getting good grades. He also paid   
Nabiki to keep quiet about it - after all she was his tutor. She still helped   
him out when he needed it. Now he was going to Mieuo High, one of the best   
schools in Tokyo. He also hoped that one of the girls would grow up soon.   
He jumped down from his perch and onto the balcony of his room and went   
v inside to get ready for school.


	3. Yusuke

****

Tale to Tell

Yusuke

He woke up with a start. His mother was babbling about having a dream where  
he died, again. Not that he had never died before . . . he had, twice, but his   
mother had been having the same dream since he came back from the first   
time he died. He comforted her and got out of bed. 

He had promised to at least be in school and not cut as often. Now that he was  
part of a group and the default leader he realized that he needed to learn. He   
needed to have knowledge at his fingertips, like Kurama. He did not believe   
that he needed good grades but the grades came with the information.   
Takanaka sensei was helpful once he had asked for the help. 

Keiko was surprised that he was actually doing the work, but she did not   
seem surprised the he could do the work, and that surprised him. He would  
have thought that she thought him as stupid as he thought himself. He  
was wrong . . . and he was realizing that he was wrong about both thoughts.  
No, he wasn't a genius but he wasn't stupid either. Kuwabara was doing   
better just to try to outdo him. He was ready for school. Now he had to  
pick up Keiko; he walked to school with her every day now.


	4. Usagi

****

Tale to Tell

Usagi

She got up early and took a shower. Then she went back to sleep to wait for   
someone to wake her up. She knew that she really should start to act more   
responsibly, but she also knew the if she did her friends would try to keep   
her the way she was. They always did - she would do something out of   
character and they would ask if she was sick and not believe her when she   
said she was fine. They would bug her about it until she went back to being   
good old Usagi, the crybaby klutz. Only the Outers truly encouraged her to   
grow up. The Inners and Mamaru complained about her, but when she tried   
to change they just wanted the old Usagi back. 

Of course she hadn't been late to school since defeating Galaxcia and her   
grades were steadily improving, but no one seemed to notice, not even   
Luna, and Luna lived with her. She might have dozed off for a bit because   
before she knew it her mom was yelling that is was time to get up and   
ready for school, she opened her eyes and noticed that her mother had   
perfect timing, as usual. She jumped out of bed and went into her "I'm   
late" routine . . . then she ran off to school.


	5. Ash

****

Tale to Tell

Ash

He woke up to Misty complaining that there was no food and that they were   
lost. She was yelling loudly that it was all his fault! Well it was but not for  
her reasons. 

He looked at her, thinking that she knew nothing about him. She never wondered   
why or how he always got them lost; she never even asked why he never learned  
from past mistakes. She just thought that he was stupid . . . granted he never  
corrected her assumption, but really, how can anyone be that stupid? How could   
the same person make the same mistakes all the time? Even Team Rocket made   
different mistakes. He _wanted_ to get lost . . . most of the greatest   
times he had had were when he was lost. She never realized that he got them lost  
on purpose. 

He believed that Brock suspected that he was playing the idiot but after four   
years they should have figured out that he was pretending to be less intelligent  
than he was. They never looked past the surface that he showed the world. His   
Pokemon however, did look past that - most of them anyway - Charizard and   
Charmeleon being the notable exceptions. 

He sat up and stretched, thinking that it really was time to visit civilization   
again. He walked over to Brock and sat down, taking a bowl of whatever was   
left.


	6. Rock

Tale To Tell  
  
Rock  
  
He was standing on the roof of the new lab . . . ever since Dr. Wiley   
vanished he had a bad feeling. Now, 6 years later, Wiley had   
returned and the robots were much more dangerous. The fact   
that Wiley had resurfaced in Japan was of no consequence- he   
would fight evil where ever it was. But, the Japanese government   
wanted Megaman in Japan where Wiley was, so he, Dr. Light, and   
Roll had moved shop to Tokyo.   
  
Six years ago, when Wiley disappeared, Dr. Light had told him and  
Roll that once they reached the ages that they appeared they would   
start aging like normal children. Since Rock was designed to look   
like a 10 year old boy, and his 17th birthday was in a few months, (that   
meant that he had been aging normally for 6 years), and so had Roll,   
she would be 16 soon. Rock did not know haw he could age like a human   
but he did . . . Dr. Light had also said that he would stop aging on his   
21st birthday. Dr. Light also told them to call him Father so they did . . .  
Rock liked having a father, and so did Roll.   
  
Dr. Light also started them in school 6 years ago, so they were living   
like normal human kids. Rock and Roll were going to go to school in   
Japan too. Rock liked going to school and doing things that did not  
involve destruction. Roll was at the top of her class; Rock tried not to   
show off, but he also got very good grades. He was starting in a new   
High School today. Roll was going to a school called Meiou High. Rock was   
going to one of the other schools- he did not want to go to such a   
competitive school, but Roll thrived on such things.   
  
Rock went inside to get ready for school; after all he did not want to   
be late for his first day . . . . 


	7. Chapter 1

Note: I'm not sure of the spelling of Kurama's High school. I  
also don't know what HS Yusuke goes to (does he even go to   
HS in the Show?). I'm making Yusuke's HS a Junior   
High/High school (i.e. The HS and JS are in the same   
building and have the same admin and some of the same   
teachers but the students don't really mingle.)   
  
I don't know the name of Kagome's Shrine (If I spelled   
her family name wrong someone please tell me) so I just   
called it her Family name, in the translated Manga they   
call it the Sunset Shrine I won't use that . . ..   
  
I have tried to use the Japanese names for all the anime;   
except for Pokemon and MegaMan, and that is because I   
am not familiar with the Japanese names in those   
shows/games.   
  
Also I'm gonna have a hard time writing the Inner Senshi   
and Mamoru as the enemy cause I keep thinking of the   
Movie "Sailormoon R"   
  
BTW I'm also messing with family history and back story   
a bit. >^ . ^< br>  
Also, assume that all the stories are after the show/game   
ended (except InuYasha and Pokemon (show) cause they   
have not ended yet).   
  
The ages are: Kagome=17, Ranma=18, Yusuke=16, Ash=14   
(almost 15), Usagi=17, and Rock=16 (almost 17). The people   
around them age adjust accordingly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tale to Tell  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
  
When Ranma got home from school that day, his mother   
called him into the solarium. She was sitting on a lounge,   
with the windows open to the garden. She indicated that   
he should find a seat as well; he sat on the floor facing   
her.   
  
"Ranma, I have something to tell you about our family," she   
began. "My father is a Dog Demon, my mother is a Fox Demon   
that he met years ago. His current wife is however, a   
reincarnation of a human that he knew 400 years ago. She   
became a second mother to me when my blood mother   
died."   
  
"So I'm part Demon?" Ranma mused; the look on his face  
was contemplative. "Is that why I'm so strong?"   
  
"Yes, you are part Demon; but no, your strength is your   
human power. When you were born we used a spell on you   
to keep your Demon power and heritage from showing, so   
your father wouldn't get any bright ideas . . . ." She saw   
the look on his face. "I gather he still got some bright   
ideas?" she asked dryly.   
  
"Yeah. . . the Neko Ken was one."   
  
"I have heard of the Neko Ken. I will have to speak to   
your father about that . . . ." she clenched her hand as   
if she was still holding her sword. "Well, the spell keeps   
your Demon power hidden until and unless you are in   
mortal danger, then you gain the healing of the Demons   
and get a power up . . . a second wind if you will."   
  
"Ahhh, I was wondering what gave me that boost at   
Phoenix Mountain. There was also something that happened   
when I first got cursed . . . ."   
  
"What was that, son?" she asked.   
  
"Well, when I finally caught up with oyaji, after we got   
cursed, I somehow transformed into a fox-like creature-   
at least that is what the guide said, I was not noticing. The  
guide then told me that the spring that is fell into was   
originally labeled as "Spring of Drowned Fox Spirit" but   
when people and animals fell in they turned into human girls.   
I was the only one to actually manifest Demon power. Maybe   
that is because of my Demon Heritage?" he looked quizzically   
at his mother.   
  
"Maybe . . . however, Right now I need to lift the spell on   
you so you can use your power fully. Also my half sister and   
her son are coming to visit in a few weeks."   
"Really? I have always wondered what the rest of our family   
is like."   
  
"Now that you know all this I'm going to release the spell   
on you . . . you should be able to maintain your human form   
by suppressing your Youki."   
  
She chanted a spell that ended in a crescendo of power.   
Ranma, for a few minutes, gained Dog-like ears and a fox's   
Tail, white hair, and yellow eyes- then he faded back to   
normal, grinning that he got the hang of suppressing his   
power so quickly.   
  
"You know? If I wasn't used to strange things in my life   
I'd be freaking out right now?"   
  
"Yes, son, I know . . .."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yusuke walked into Genkai's shrine and noticed that he   
was the last one there, but then everyone knew that he   
walked Keiko home everyday.   
  
"Hi," he looked around, "Uh, Kurama, you what's wrong you   
look spooked . . .."   
  
His read-haired friend looked at him, "well aside from   
seeing a human do a standing jump to the roof of the   
school . . . nothing. Oh, and the girls now have someone   
new to chase, but . . . he is the one who jumped."   
  
"People can't do that . . .." started Kuwabara.   
  
"Chi masters can," Genkai interrupted. "If someone trains   
long and hard enough in Martial Arts they can. You all use   
Youki or Reiki, but Chi is something that anyone with enough   
practice can use. Also you all can use it but since you don't   
train it, using it can kill you."   
  
"So? He isn't a Demon and even if he is one and grew up   
human, he isn't trying to hurt people, most of the time   
Martial Artists try to help people. Therefore, he isn't our   
enemy. Kurama keep an eye one him he might become an   
ally," stated Yusuke.   
  
"Hai, I'll keep an eye on him- he did have a faint scent of   
Demon on him, but if he is one, he hasn't used his power in   
a long time. I'll get to know him as well- it would be easier   
to get his help if he is a friend to begin with- he is also a   
sempai . . .' Kurama shrugged, "but he doesn't seem to   
care."   
  
"Just make sure he doesn't become an enemy."   
  
"Yoshi."   
  
"Now to train . . .."   
  
The four young Reikai- Tante, and one psychic went to the   
training grounds and started training.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sango and Miroku met Kagome and InuYasha after school.   
They went to a Cafe/Arcade that Sango had found in Juban.   
As they were sitting in a booth eating, InuYasha looked up   
from a flyer that he was reading.   
  
"Sesshomaru is still alive; he is a powerful businessman."   
InuYasha looked around the table. "It also seems that little   
Rin is still alive as well- she is his wife, at least I think   
that is her in the picture."   
  
"Sess . . . but he hated humans. Is he trying to take over   
the world?" asked Sango.   
  
"I don't get that impression. I think that he is helping   
humans and Demons to live together in peace. After all, even   
my brother should realize that is this time humans have many   
more destructive weapons at their disposal than they did   
in the 16th century. Also, he is the one who convinced Kikyo   
to help us, remember?"   
  
"So . . . you think we should contact him?" asked Kagome.   
  
"Maybe; I do want to know if he still hates me."   
  
As the four friends were discussing how best to   
approach Sesshomaru, another group of friends entered   
the Cafe/Arcade.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five girls walked into the restaurant. The one with black   
hair was yelling at the blond that had her hair in an odd style.   
The other girls were nodding in agreement with what the   
black-haired girl was saying. The blond, to her credit, was   
ignoring the taunts and insults. However, you could tell that   
she was very angry.   
  
"Look, if you can't be nice, I'm leaving," the blond said   
with exasperation in her voice. "I really shouldn't have to   
take this from people who say that they are my friends."   
  
"Usagi!! You shouldn't talk to you friends like that!!"   
exclaimed the brunette.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder . . .." Usagi replied and walked away   
before another round could start.   
  
As she was walking, she noticed a group of people sitting at   
a back booth. 'Wonder who they are?' she thought to herself.   
As she started by, the younger girl of the group smiled at   
her. Usagi decided to smile back- she walked over to them   
and bowed.   
  
"Hi! I'm Usagi; are you new in town?"   
  
"I'm Kagome," the girl said. "We're from the Nerima border.   
My friend Sango," she indicated the other girl, "found this   
place a few days ago."   
  
"Glad to meet you. So, who are the cute guys?" asked Usagi.   
  
"Oh, the long haired guy is InuYasha. The shorthaired guy   
is Mitoku. What about them?" She first indicated her   
male companions in turn, then indicated the group of girls   
that had caught up to Usagi.   
  
Usagi turned around and noticed her so-called friends. "They   
are friends . . . I think! They are Rei, Minako, Makoto, and   
Ami." she gestured to each "friend" in turn.   
  
"Usagi, I'm getting some weird vibes from them." said Rei   
in a low tone.   
  
"So? I don't get bad vibes from them." Replied Usagi.   
  
"But, they could be Youma . . .." persisted Rei.   
  
"Hello . . . we are sitting right here . . ." interrupted Kagome.   
"Your Reiki is strong, but you aren't focused enough to tell   
whether or not what you are sensing is truly evil or just   
shadow. And shadow does not necessarily mean evil . . . ."   
  
"What do you know? I'm the Miko at the Hiwaka Jinja."   
  
"You want to play that game? I'm the Miko at the Higurashi   
Jinja. I know at least as much as you, and, I have fought   
Demons and truly evil humans before." Kagome countered.   
  
"Well, I . . .."   
  
"Can it, Rei. I don't want to fight, and no matter how weird   
they feel to you, they haven't done anything . . . unless   
eating is evil these days." interrupted Usagi.   
  
"No, but . . .."   
  
"NO BUTS!!! Just leave it be. I'm leaving." Usagi walked   
out of the Cafe and vanished into the foot traffic on the   
street.   
  
"That was weird . . . I wonder if she is feeling alright?"   
Makoto commented.   
  
Kagome looked at the friends, then at her friends. "Let's go."   
She stood up, her friends followed her, she paid for their   
food at the counter and they also vanished into the street   
traffic outside.   
  
The girls that were left behind just stared . . ..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ash was walking through Blackthorn City, Misty had gone to   
fish for some new Pokemon, and Brock had gone to Dark Cave  
with the same idea, minus the fishing. Ash decided that he   
was going to get supplies for the rest of his journey back   
home. He had decided to visit his mother for a few weeks   
he just hadn't told Brock and Misty yet. He also wasn't   
planning to invite them . . . he wanted time alone.   
  
Ash went to the PokeMart; he walked around, picking and   
choosing what he would need for his journey; he knew his   
mother wanted to tell him something, and his 15th birthday   
was soon. He left the PokeMart, after he paid, and went back   
to the PokemonCenter, by the time he got to the Center   
Brock and Misty had already gotten back.   
  
"Ash, where were you?!" exclaimed Misty. She grabbed his   
arm and dragged him down the hall.   
  
"Aaahhhh!!! Let go, I was just walking around town. What is   
wrong with you?!!!" Ash yanked his arm out of Misty's grip,   
and went to their shared room.   
  
Brock looked up from reading a letter from home. "Why are   
you yelling, Ash?"   
  
"You would be too, if someone latched on to your arm and   
dragged you around like some doll." He turned to Misty. "Why   
do you care where I've been?"   
  
"Hrumph, because we all know that you can't take care of   
yourself." Misty crossed her arms, and Brock nodded.   
  
Ash stared at them, "Well, if you think so little of me . . .   
Pikachu, we're sleeping somewhere else tonight, I want   
nothing more to do with them." Ash grabbed his backpack,   
and left the PokemonCenter with Pikachu on his shoulder.   
  
Misty and Brock ran out after him, but by the time they got   
over their shock, he was long gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During school, Rock had heard about the two 'thugs' of the   
High School he was attending- he even met them. They   
had seemed nice enough if you did not demean them.   
  
When Roll came home from school she was full of tales about   
the two cutest guys in school; Suichi Minnimino and Ranma   
Saotome. Ranma had also started that day, and she also   
told how she saw Ranma jump to the roof of the building.   
Rock did not believe her at first, but their father said   
that it was possible with intense training.   
  
Rock hoped that he could meet this here guy 'Ranma', but   
now it was time to look for Wiley. He and Rush went out   
to patrol the city. 


	8. CH02 CH03

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tale To Tell  
~~  
A Crossover Fanfiction by Sheya  
~~  
Chapter 02  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer::: I own not any of the Anime, Games, or Manga. I think you know who does and I don't have the patients to think about it right now.  
~~  
AN::: Been a long time since I did anything with this fic. What IÕm doing is typing the Pre-stories- while IÕm doing that I will work out an outline for the rest of the story. But this is the last two written chapters from the original.   
~~  
I have put the Pre-stories up in a new story file the old one will come down and I will be replying to reviews in the new file. I however will put the next two chapters that I have written from the old story up here until I revise all the chapters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As the days passed Kurama befriended Ranma and introduced him to the rest of the Reikai Tantei. They all got along just fine, even Hiei who found someone to trade insults with who didn't start attacking after only a few seconds. Ranma decided that as long as Kurama and his friends didn't decided to arbitrarily attack for any imagined slights he would give them his friendship. He also found that Yusuke was actually a challenge so spar with, he hadn't had any challenge since Saffron so he was very happy to be able to go all out with out worrying about a life or death situation.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi started hanging out with the Outer Senshi more, she also told them what was going on with the Inner Senshi. Pluto told her the they were being controlled but that were also so far under that it would take a lot to bring them back, she also said that there was always a chance that they would be lost to the enemy. Pluto also told Usagi to beware Mamaru because he was under control willingly.... Somewhere along the line his desire to marry Usagi and become king was warped into just a desire to be king and the enemy was using that to make him evil- Making a small evil that he had and strengthening it until it destroyed all the good in him. And now there was precious little good left. Usagi also told the Outers bout Kagome and her friends, Pluto also had information on them. They were warriors of the light side even if a lot of people would consider some of them evil they weren't they just weren't the definition of 'Good' that most people accepted. She also stated the in the upcoming fight that Kagome would be helpful in saving the Inners.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome and her friends found Nerima.... It was really strange how everyone kept mistaking InuYasha for someone named Saotome- although once most of them got a real good look at him they realized that he wasn't the person they thought he was. The only one who couldn't or wouldn't see was a wannabe swordsman who kept attacking InuYasha. When InuYasha took out a sword and sliced the Bokken into splinters and then thoroughly trounced the idiot when he pulled a real sword out of his Hakama, the idiot ran away screaming for mommy and a young woman appeared and said she would make sure her brother left them alone. And InuYasha was grateful to this young woman because the idiots preoccupation was getting old... and the Hanyou was about to gut the guy and be done with it.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
After his falling out with his companions, Ash decided that he would go home that night. He sneaked back into the Pokemon Center while Brock and Misty were out looking for him then he grabbed everything he had left behind and left a note that he felt if best if they no longer traveled together. After the events of the evening he knew they wouldn't let him go with out a fight and he also felt he had to prove to them that he could take care of himself. He also left with the note enough money to pay for Misty's Bike so she wouldn't have any reason to look for him. He left the note with Nurse Joy telling her about the money and what it was for so he had a witness that he gave the money back. Then he left the city heading down Rout 46 to New Bark Town and the road home.   
  
When they returned Brock and Misty were extremely upset, not because they thought Ash would get hurt but because they had other ideas about Ash's future then he did, they had thought that telling him that they thought that he couldn't take care of himself would keep him with them, after all it always had before. Now though they hat to tell their employer that after 4 years they lost their quarry.   
  
Ash, Pikachu and Delia left for her fathers home to celebrate Ash's 15th birthday with relatives he never even met. His mother had spoken about them and he had seen pictures but he had never met them in person. However they also lived far away in another country.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Rock had patrolled Tokyo and seen the famed Sailor Senshi in action. He also saw the Ranma, and Yusuke and Kuwabara and some friends had gotten to be friends. He found out that Ranma had been from Nerima before so he visited that ward. And he now knew where all the crazies of the world eventually ended up when they weren't send to the asylum. After all what kind of place let an obviously insanely delusional maniac roam free in the streets like it was nothing. Although he could admit that InuYasha and Ranma bore a passing resemblance they weren't identical and they certainly weren't the same person. He was still figuring out how to approach all the factions in the city but sooner or later they would all see that something big was happening he knew that Wiley wasn't working alone in this place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tale To Tell  
~~  
A Crossover Fanfiction by Sheya  
~~  
Chapter 03  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had sensed it a few months before but they had to gather their followers and convince them that it was time to go against the Youkai Sanjikai. They finally succeeded only a few days before, but they knew that they had to work quickly- they could not keep the Sanjikai in the dark forever.   
  
They quietly crept to the shrine that held the Jewel, when they got there they found that the house was well guarded but the rest of the grounds weren't. They also found that the jewel was in the house- Who ever heard of keeping a thing of such power in a house? No matter they still needed a distraction to get the jewel out of the house.   
  
What they did not count on was the growling that they heard coming from the door or it opening to show a Hanyou with dog-like ears and glowing golden eyes, oh and they couldn't forget the claws, fangs or big ass sword he had. Not really discounting the young human woman at his side they just didn't think a human was a threat; of course that was until they realized that she had the power of purification and could kill them with a touch. But then the Miko and the Hanyou were the least of their worries because the Sanjikai's full-blooded leader and the younger Hanyou with him, who had a remarkable resemblance to the older Hanyou, were also quite powerful.   
  
They also couldn't shake the feeling of dread that came when the older Youkai noticed that the Hanyou by the door looked like the legendary InuYasha, and that he the big ass sword was the Tetsaiga. The twin sister of their leader had tangled with InuYasha and Mistress Yura had not lived to tell the tale. But Yara had vowed to avenge her sister and she had an army at her back, what could a human, two Hanyou, and the Taiyoukai do?   
  
When one of the Hanyou, the younger, attacked and killed one of the stronger Youkai in her army with his bare hands, not even using his claws she knew that she was wrong these people could do a _lot_ of damage, but it was to late to stop the battle had begun and the Tetsaiga was living up to it's legend and so was InuYasha. The only one to survive the massacre was Yara and she only because she fled before it had truly begun, she had fled in terror when the human woman and younger hanyou started throwing around balls of pure energy and anyone who they touched got purified, who ever heard of a Hanyou who could purify a Youkai? Yara vowed that this wouldn't end she would find new followers- stronger followers and she would get what she wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rock had been on his way home form his patrol when the fireworks started. He went to investigate and saw the tail end of a great, but short, battle. He also noticed a female fleeing from said battle. She was injured but not badly. As he and Rush landed in the courtyard he realized he was at a Shinto Shrine, he also noticed that the two groups that were left had stopped staring at each other and started staring at him.   
  
"Ummm... Hi- did you know that one of them got away?" He watched as the woman stepped forward.   
  
"I thought I saw one leave. I'm Kagome."   
  
"Rock."   
  
"Great now we need to worry about that one coming back." Grouched InuYasha.   
  
"This Sesshomaru knows who she is, she is the head of the Youkai who don't want to live in peace with humans. However I believe we have taken out most of her Tokyo Followers." Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha growled at him. "InuYasha, Ototo, I would like to invite you and your friends to dinner at a restaurant in Nerima called 'The Ucchan's'. We need to talk about the past 400 years. You know or are learning the human part of history now you and your friends need to know the Youkai side."   
  
"What do we do when this woman comes back? She now knows our strength, what's to stop her from getting more powerful allies?" InuYasha still has a one-track mind.   
  
"I know of more people in the city who can help fight. I know of the Sailor Senshi, and for all they were short skirts they are powerful, although they could learn something about teamwork. There is another group of fighters who I'm sure would help, I know that Ranma is friends with them because I go to school with two of them and my sister goes to school with one of them and Ranma. I can also fight Rush and I have fought evil for a while now." Rock indicated his robot dog.   
  
InuYasha nodded "We'll come to the restaurant- when?"   
  
"Tomorrow night as six. Everyone from the Well. Kagome your mother already knows a lot of this, I met your parents years ago, I was going to lecture at her college and she and her then boyfriend came to the lecture. They were very interested in my field and we started talking after. We got into a debate on Mythology in History. Your father was interested because he was an archeologist you mother because she grew up in a shrine. He was more the dry Historian and she wanted to believe in the Mythology, they complimented and grounded each other. They started coming to all my lectures and eventually we became friends. I told them both about Youkai on your first birthday. I had been debating telling them since I first met you, I know that you had the Shikon No Tama and that the Bone Eaters Well would claim your attention within the next 16 years. I finally made my decision on you first birthday because I needed you mother to be prepared for your journey." Sesshomaru explained to Kagome.   
  
"We can continue this tomorrow, We need to sleep since we have school." InuYasha yawned. "After a that battle we need our sleep."   
  
"Fine, Rock, Bring your sister, Roll, and your father. They will need to hear this too. Ranma bring your friends too."   
  
"So, we'll meet tomorrow." Kagome yawned. "I guess it is contagious, I'm going to sleep."   
  
Everyone went on their ways. When Rock got home he told his family about the invitation. Dr. Light said that they should go to the dinner. Then they went to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Ash and his mother came to her parent's home late that night. They were met at the airport by his mother's half sister. When they arrived at the mansion his grandmother, Rikku greeted them. She informed them that her husband and other grandson were not home but would return by morning. She then showed them to their rooms Ash's was across the hall from Ranma's he fell gratefully into bed and sleep claimed him almost immediately.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi came home from a Senshi meeting where Mamaru and the Inner Senshi almost created a coup but Pluto sealed them for a few days. It wouldn't stop them but it would keep them from creating problems until everyone could be protected. She also fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
v ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I will be answering any and all reviews in "Tale to Tell (revised)" you can find it on my authored stories list.  
  
Rikku- yes the name is from FFX-X2 but no they are not the same person... much like Heero I generally use that name for Ash's father but he is not Heero from GW just the name is from GW. It is my way of honoring the shows/games that I love.   
  
The Rikku in this fic is Rin's reincarnation...I needed an 'R' name and Rikku popped in my head and I thought "Perfect I can name her and honor FFx-X2 as well"   
  
sanjikai - a council If anyone has a better word that I can use please tell me. 


End file.
